Silicon wafers which are employed in the semiconductor industry are very delicate items which must be handled with extreme care to avoid breakage and further to avoid contamination during processing. Such wafers are ordinarily circular with a diameter of for example, three inches. The thickness of such wafers may be on the order of only several thousandths of an inch. Silicon wafers are often transported through various processing baths by automatic machinery, and may be carried by wafer baskets such as those disclosed in commonly owned Patent Applications Ser. Nos. 504,904 and 504,903, both filed Sept. 11, 1974, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,877 and 3,923,191, respectively. It is often necessary, however, to manually handle wafers one at a time. To avoid contamination, or breakage, the wafers should not be handled with the fingers nor should they be grasped harshly by, for example, metallic tweezers or the like. Further, wafers should be supported against wobbling or other movement likely to cause breakage when they are handled or transported singly. Finally, the means by which single wafers are grasped should be such as to avoid other than the minimal contact with the flat wafer surfaces so as to avoid contamination or disruption of circuit designs or the like printed on the surfaces of the wafers.